chronicles_of_trostfandomcom-20200214-history
Marc Bedragare
: "I am Agent Bedragare. But you can call me Übermensch, as far as you're concerned." : ― Marc Bedragare during Operation: DREAMCATCHER Marcus Den Bedragare (Service Number 18305-38538-MB) was a Captain in theUNSC Navy and a Field Agent for the Office of Naval Intelligence. Augmented as part of the SPARTAN-IV Program, Bedragare was transferred to ONI Section IIIafter his service record was evaluated. He is active on the planet Trost, where he is the Commanding Officer and head of ONI operations in the sector. He wears the GUNGNIR variant of MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor (GEN2). Biography Childhood and early life Marc was born in Utgard, Harvest on May 11, 2522. His parents were both fromEarth, specifically Germany. They grew up wealthy and with a strong distaste for the UNSC. When they came of age, his parents moved to the far-flung colony of Harvest, where they felt that the UNSC's influence was the weakest. DespiteEnglish being the primary language of the United Earth Government, Marc was raised German, including language and customs. He showed signs of intelligence from an early age and was nearly fluent in German by his second birthday. On February 3, 2525, the Harvest Orbital Defense Platform, Tiara, made long-range radar and spectroscopic contact with the Covenant Cruiser, Rapid Conversion. Soon thereafter, the first battle between the Covenant and Humanityignited with Marc's family caught in the center. His father joined the newly formedColonial Militia while Marc and his mother were evacuated via the Space Elevator. Marc never saw his father again. Marc's mother used the last of her family's fortune to buy a home on Reach. There, she started drinking and soon became an alcoholic. She blamed the UNSC for the disaster at Harvest and forbade her son from ever joining them. But Marc, in contrast, saw the UNSC as the sole reason for their survival and vowed to return the favor. He finished grade school rapidly, graduating at thirteen years old. Marc later enrolled at the Reach Naval Academy, where he became fluent in English, Hungarian, and Swahili, in addition to German. When Marc was seventeen, he enlisted in the UNSC Marine Corps, beginning a lifelong military career. Early military career : "Hell exists, and I went in feet first." : ― Marc as an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Private Bedragare's first deployment against the Covenant was on Kholo. He fought valiantly alongside other UNSC forces for two days against overwhelming hostile forces. Marc received a very large gash on the right side of his face and a punctured lung when a SOEIV (Drop Pod) smashed into a Covenant Ghost just a few meters away, peppering him with shrapnel. He was evacuated off-world with a large group of civilians after his squad's medic took a Beam Rifle round to the head. From orbit, Marc watched as the Covenant burned a glyph into Kholo's surface and then proceeded to glass the entire planet. He was awarded a Purple Heart and an E-3 promotion for his performance in the battle and enlisted in the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Marc spent the next eight years fighting battle after battle, each one a Pyrrhic victory or an utter loss. He received several medals and commendations for his service, but they rang hollow in the midst of overwhelming losses. During the Covenant assault on Skopje, Marc, now a Staff Sergeant and squad leader, was deployed with many ODSTs to secure the headquarters of a shipbuilding corporation during the evacuation of their shipyards. This was done under the justification that the recovered machinery, tools, and personnel could be relocated to Reach in order to continue building parts for the war effort. In doing so, the ODSTs were told to hold the perimeter at at all costs. Bedragare was posted on the battlements of the stone castle serving as the command center, providing cover fire for the soldiers in the trenches. The Covenant deployed waves of Unggoy, Kig-Yar, Jiralhanae, and Sangheili in an effort to overwhelm the defenders. Marc watched from a distance as two ODSTs were rescued by a large soldier in strange green-gray armor. The newcomer neutralized smaller aliens with impunity and met the larger ones on equal terms. It led the troopers to safety before returning to the conflict. Marc later learned that the soldier was a SPARTAN, part of a top-secret ONI program. The encounter piqued Marc's curiousity but left him perpetually irritated. He found himself envious of the SPARTAN's battlefield prowess. This would effect Marc later on, but for now, it merely left him bitter towards SPARTANs as many of his fellow ODSTs were. Later military service In May 2549, the Covenant entered the Paris System and attacked the system's only inhabited planet, Paris IV. The UNSC had a large garrison stationed on the planet, and while surprised by the sudden invasion, was able to quickly organize a counteroffensive. The result was a three week siege of the planet's largest city, Poseidos. Bedragare, who was on shore leave at the time, quickly suited up and joined the defense. On the eleventh day, Marc's squad assaulted a Covenant camp alongside four other squads. The attackers triumphed and captured a crate of plasma grenades. However, Covenant reinforcements arrived far quicker than anticipated, and the Marines and ODSTs soon found themselves defending the main evacuation center. It was while they were trapped that Bedragare met Staff SergeantAvery Johnson. Johnson told Bedragare of the first contact at Harvest, and Bedragare revealed his personal experience, thanking Avery. The two shared a flask of whiskey that night. The following day, Bedragare provided cover fire while Johnson used the plasma grenades to demolish the attackers. During their debriefing, Sergeant Johnson stated that it was Bedragare alone who saw them out safely. Johnson received a Commendation for Bravery, and Bedragare was given a promotion. He would not find out about Johnson's deception until years later. Bedragare wished to continue, but the excessive radiation received during the siege gave him an archaic disease called"Cancer". He was granted shore leave to recover and return to active duty when he saw fit. Marc saw this as an opportunity to advance himself, and was admitted into Reach Naval Academy. After six months, Bedragare graduated as a Second Lieutenant. In January 2552, First Lieutenant Marc Bedragare led a company of ODSTs from the 105th Division to Ariel colony in order to investigate a distress signal. They arrived to find the Covenant excavating something. They destroyed the excavation sight and repelled the Covenant with surprising ease. The invaders retreated so quickly that they forgot to glass the planet. The Troopers managed to successfully evacuate the colony with little casualties. Bedragare's next fight was two months later, at Furmirole. His company was assisting a SPARTAN team destroy a CCS-class Battlecruiser that was holding position in low orbit. One of the SPARTANs carried a bomb onboard the ship and subsequently detonated it. This destroyed the ship and broke the Covenant siege. Marc was relieved to see the battle over so quickly but was also suspicious that only five of the six SPARTANs returned to base. The Fall of Reach On July 18th, 2552, First Lieutenant Marc Bedragare and his men arrived via the UNSC Grafton at Reach. The ODSTs went planetside and promptly scattered. The entire company had earned a few weeks of shore leave for their exemplary work and success in the past few engagements. Marc himself traveled to New Alexandria and visited a bar. There, he had alcohol for the first time since Paris IV: a gin and tonic. A second drink followed, and a third, and a fourth. As the franks clouded his mind, Marc found it easier to forget the countless tragedies he had faced during his long career. His last coherent thought was about how he had failed to follow his father's heroic footsteps, and how much like his drunk mother he had become. Bedragare went on a two day bar hopping binge that spanned the entire city, culminating in him being brutally beaten to unconsciousness by a group of seven bouncers outside of the Club Errera. Bedragare awoke three days later at the New Alexandria Hospital, with a concussion and a broken nose. He was discharged and promptly left the city to return to active service. While in transit, he heard talk of "terrorist activity" in a secluded mountain settlement. Suspicious of his mother, he redirected himself to visit his mother's kiva near Visegrád. He arrived to find the settlement a smoking ruin. Marc investigated his mother's home and found her in a pool of blood in the living room. He knelt next to her, and saw the tell-tale cauterized puncture wounds and V-shaped footprints that indicated Sangheili presence. He immediately, and without any emotions regarding his mother's death, left the kiva and returned to base where he reported his findings. He was unsurprised to find that his superiors already knew. He quickly resumed active duty and recalled all the men under his command. The following day, planetary emergency directive WINTER CONTINGENCY was declared, and not a moment too soon. The Covenant assaulted an ONI base on July 26th. A little over two weeks later, India Company, under command of Marc Bedragare, participated in the first major engagement of the Battle of Reach. The ODSTs dropped down in a mining complex some fifty kilometers north of CASTLE Base. There, they engaged a pack of Jiralhanae terrorizing an office complex full of civilians. Bedragare himself stayed behind while his second in command led the ODST's inside. He provided cover fire with his SRS99, and scored almost a half-dozen kills, including the Chieftain leading the assault. While the mission was a success and the civilians were evacuated, India Company was still withdrawn when a CSO-class supercarrier appeared a ways southeast of their location. India Company continued to engage the Covenant at different locations for the next two days, each time forced back by the looming threat of the supercarrier. The company defended a Sabre launch site on August 14th. Hours later, the Covenant supercarrier was destroyed in geosynchronous orbit. The ODSTs' elation died moments later when a titanic Covenant fleet appeared above the planet. Bedragare quickly ordered a fallback, never letting show his grief at the knowledge that there would be no victory at Reach. In the weeks that followed, Bedragare's ODSTs fought increasingly desperate battles against increasingly overwhelming odds. By August 20th, India Company numbered half it's former size. That day, his company joined an additional company of ODSTs to halt a convoy of Wraiths on their way to an evac center. Both companies suffered heavy losses, but the Wraiths were all demolished. It was during the battle that Marc met the other company's CO, Miranda Rower. The two shared a flask later, and both companies escaped via the same evac shuttles they defended. Later ODST Service Two months later, the Covenant attacked Earth. A still-depleted India Company fought valiantly on several fronts, including Moscow, London, and Bedragare's ancestral homeland, Berlin. Bedragare's men stayed behind while the majority of the UNSC's remaining strength entered the Voi Portal, but Bedragare himself joined them. After the subsequent conflict on The Ark, Bedragare escaped onboard the Shadow of Intent, and was present at the commissioning of the hillside Voi Memorial. With less than a score of troops left in India Company, Bedragare made the decision to resign from active duty. SPARTAN-IV Program Some months after retirement, a man approached Marc in Honolulu on Earth. The man introduced himself as "Jun". The man said that he had heard a lot about Marc, and that he came highly recommended. When Bedragare asked for an explanation, Jun instead asked Marc what he thought of the Spartans. Marc replied honestly, that he admired the Spartans abilities, but distrusted their backgrounds. Jun paused, then asked Marc another question. The following is the reported conversation. : "What is your opinion of the Spartans?" : ― Jun-A266 : "Their skills are admirable, and their feats are incredible, but I dislike their secretive background and sheer lack of 'humanity'" : ― Bedragare : "... In that case, I'll be brief. How would you feel about becoming one?" : ― Jun-A266 : "This must be some sort of a joke. Don't waste my time, narr." : ― Bedragare : "I understand your distaste, so I will leave you with this. You have two days to reconsider... perhaps you aren't cut out for it after all." : ― Jun-A266 Marc was cynical, and waved him away, but that night, Marc dreamt of Harvest. He relived parts of his military career. Marc then dreamt of Reach and his mother, awaking only to the thought about the lives lost. Most importantly, he considered how different things would have been if he were a Spartan. He thought of how many more lives he could yet save as a Spartan. The next morning, he contacted Jun and accepted the offer.﻿ Traits and Personality MORE INFO COMING SOON Equipment MORE INFO COMING SOON ONI service MORE INFO COMING SOON Trivia MORE INFO COMING SOON﻿